Memories of Bernie
by Hunger4Righteousness
Summary: Thinking back on her time with 'Bernard', Roxanne suddenly finds the humor in some of Megamind's attempts to keep his identity secret while they dated.


**I know these are short. My thought was Roxanne would eventually think back on her first visit to the Evil Lair and realize how funny Megamind's attempts to be himself and Bernard at the same time were. And of course, she'd have to take the mickey out of him about it. ;) I'll take requests/challenges of lines from the movie to consider making into short scenes like this. No promises though! Reviews always welcome.**

**I do not own Megamind and have written this just for my own amusement, receiving no compensation for it. **

**

* * *

**

The night was beautiful. Silver moonlight from a full moon filled the trees and outlined every blade of grass. The air was still and hushed. It was all so peaceful, so relaxing… so why the hell was she speeding up like this? They were supposed to be sneaking a relaxing stroll together in the park, not training for a marathon. She'd been quiet, thoughtful, smiling to herself. Now she was taking off like she was ready to launch. "What are you doing?" he demanded, slightly annoyed, walking as quickly as he could to match her stride.

"Keeping up ok?" she looked over at him and began swinging her arms up to aid walking even faster. "I just thought you might like to, you know, practice your 'formal speed walking' while we're here… gotta keep you in shape! Hahaha... ouch!"

A smack on the butt landed squarely but didn't stop her laughing as she picked up speed and started sprinting over the lawn with him right behind her.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" He was smiling now too but catching up, he playfully tackled her and they collapsed on the ground. Roxanne was laughing so hard, tears streamed down into her ears.

"You have to admit,' she gasped, "That was a pretty weak cover story!" Another fit of giggles assailed her as she recalled it. She laughed helplessly.

"Ah, but don't forget - you bought it!" He chuckled at her enjoying the silly memory as they sprawled on the grass under the stars.

* * *

"Minion, you'll never get him to agree to wear that. Might as well not even try."

Megamind's glowering face and folded arms clearly displayed his disapproval of the new _green_ cape Minion had designed.

"Ms Ritchie, I thought you'd be on my side! Look how it brings out his eyes. You really think...?"

"Nope. You might as well give up now. Megamind will not wear green," she declared walking a few steps away with a finger raised in the air. Then suddenly turning back and throwing up her hand to her forehead, palm out, she declared dramatically, "He's _too fantastic_ for it!"

He rolled his eyes, palmed his face, and groaned as Roxanne and Minion giggled and snickered. "You two…"

"Do it again! It was hilarious!" Roxanne begged for a replay of the one-man, knock down, drag out fight she'd been fooled by the first time she visited the Lair.

"Only if _you_ play Bernard!" he insisted, casting off the offending cape and advancing on her in tickle attack mode.

With a screech, she backed away but didn't manage to escape his assault. Smirking and shaking his head at the couple's playful antics, Minion picked up the cape and made his escape.

"Oh well! Back to the drawing board..."

* * *

"So then he panicked, like a total novice, and made a break for it. At which point I dehydrated him very handily!" He smugly related the story of the apprehension of the latest criminal who dared to think that he might outwit Megamind's considerable experience and genius. They were all amateurs.

Roxanne questioned, "Who was on duty at the station?"

"Some wet-behind-the-ears kid who insisted on following procedure. I think his name was Calvet. He looked like he was about 15 years old. Insisted I rehydrate 'the alleged criminal' and make a statement, fingerprints, you know the drill…" he waved his hand at the memory.

Roxanne smiled slyly. "Yes… I know the drill… and the lasers and the spikes!" She snorted and began laughing.

"You just get endless amusement out of me, don't you?" he demanded haughtily.

"Oh sweetheart!" She said wiping her eyes. "I don't know why! It hits my funny bone just the right way sometimes." Smiling at him, she kissed his cheek. "You were _so_ cute!" Then she kissed his mouth. "And you still are."

"My dignity can barely accept being labeled 'cute'. But, there are worse things, I suppose." Actually, he was always happy to be able to make her laugh, even at his own expense. The pretense of being offended just assured she'd attempt to soothe his feelings. It always worked, he mused with a sly smirk of his own.


End file.
